


Only Dust Moves

by LaTuM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: Lydia aveva preso la propria stele e, con la mano di Alec tra le sue, era pronta a incidere la runa nuziale sulla mano dell’uomo che Magnus voleva. Era lì, bastava solo fare un passo…





	

Magnus stava osservando attentamente gli oggetti che aveva prelevato da casa di Ragnor per trovare qualcosa che potesse aiutare gli Shadowhunter a trovare il Libro Bianco e risvegliare così Joycelin dall’incantesimo che fino a quel momento l’aveva protetta da Valentine. Ne aveva trovati alcuni, ma non era certo quali potessero essere quelli giusti, tutti avrebbero potuto, ma nessuno sembrava esserlo più probabile degli altri. Aveva bisogno di Clay e Jace. Sorrise amaramente: tutto quello che voleva fare era andarsene. E teoricamente ci sarebbe anche riuscito; aveva creato un rifugio sicuro a cui altri stregoni potevano avere acceso e che li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro. A poi Elias aveva avuto la brillante idea di venderli e così non solo si erano ritrovati a loro volta decimati, ma dato che gli Shadowhunter guidati da Clay, che agiva ancora il cuore di una mondana, si erano battuti per aiutarli e difenderli, non aveva potuto tirarsi indietro. Soprattutto quando aveva visto Alec e il suo cuore per un istante aveva cessato di battere. Così, all’improvviso. Non credeva che dopo centotrentotto anni potesse accadere di nuovo, eppure i sintomi c’erano tutti: il battito che accelerava, la confusione, i brividi. E Alec… Alec non sembrava da meno. Si era fermato a dormire da lui la notte che avevano curato Luke, il nuovo Alfa del branco… aveva fatto qualche cocktail nella speranza che Alec si lasciasse un po’ andare, ma non poteva forzare la mano. Gli piaceva flirtare, gli era sempre piaciuto farlo e con Alec era più divertente e soddisfacente del solito perché non lo rifiutava. Non sempre almeno. Talvolta accettava timidamente il suo flirtare, altre volte la cosa lo metteva talmente in imbarazzo che ogni scusa era buona per scappare.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri prese un album di fotografie e si sedette per osservarlo meglio: in quella foto c’erano lui, Ragnor e Camille. Quanti ricordi oramai di due secoli fa, un tempo infinito per gli umani, un battito di ciglia per quelli come lui. E Camille… vederla in quella foto riusciva ancora a farlo sospirare.  
“Detesto quella fotografia! Me lo devo ricordare: mento in giù e sguardo in su, altrimenti sembro un rospo strabico!”  
“Sei ancora vivo..” costatò Magnus, anche se ben sapeva che quella era una mera illusione dovuta al fatto che erano stregoni e la loro magia – se forte come la sua o quella di Ragnor – impregnava gli oggetti che gli erano appartenuti quando erano in vita, così da non morire mai del tutto agli occhi di chi li aveva amati.  
“Mio caro amico io ci sarò sempre per te… Ora però metti via quell’orrenda foto e smettila di commemorare quella che è solo una serata da dimenticare. Cielo, quanto dovetti consolarti quella notte. Eri a pezzi” gli ricordò Ragnor, non felice di vedere Magnus così triste e affranto.  
“Speravo che mi amasse quanto io amavo lei” mormorò lo stregone più a se stesso che a Ragnor “Ma lei rise di me e basta. Credeva – e immagino la sua opinione sia rimasta immutata – che gli immortali non possono innamorarsi… Mi ha spezzato il cuore.”  
Ragnor si accomodò sulla poltrona e lo guardò, con aria seria e dispiaciuta.  
“Sei immortale amico mio, eppure lei ti ha ucciso ugualmente...”  
Magnus sospirò, pensando che in dei conti nelle ultime settimane era successo qualcosa – o meglio, aveva incontrato qualcuno – che gli aveva ridato la voglia di andare oltre, superare il male che gli aveva fatto Camille e guardare avanti. Così prese il telefono cercando nella rubrica il nome di Alec. Voleva parlargli, dirgli che stava sbagliando tutto e che quel matrimonio era una bugia che stava raccontando a se stesso nella speranza di accontentare i propri genitori. Sposarsi per politica: Magnus era antico e ne aveva visti tanti di matrimoni del genere, ma ne ricordava ben pochi a lieto fine. Però, non appena il telefono inoltrò la chiamata, Magnus chiuse tutto prima ancora che Alec avesse il tempo di rispondergli. Sapeva lui stesso che il ragazzo era combattuto: aveva sempre seguito le regole e lui lo aveva destabilizzato, facendogli perdere alcune delle sue certezze che per anni lo avevano fatto sentire al sicuro. Era uno Shadowhunter e non poteva farsi guidare dalle emozione. Il contrario di ciò che faceva lui che non doveva rendere conto quasi a nessuno se non a se stesso. Alec cercava solo di essere fedele a ciò che era sempre stato, il bravo ragazzo che fa il suo dovere e Magnus sapeva che anche in quel caso non si sarebbe tirato indietro, che la cosa gli piacesse o no.  
Si alzò, continuando a curiosare tra gli oggetti dell’amico, trovò quel discutibile strumento che Ragnor aveva sempre odiato… tranne quando lo suonava Imasu. Circa.  
“Se solo avessi voluto, avresti potuto riconquistarlo!”  
“Non potevo dargli quello che voleva… forse ha ragione Camille. Sono un immortale, non ho legami con nessuno, dovrei semplicemente godermi questa libertà” constatò Magnus amaramente.  
“Non sei Camille… Non puoi negare ciò che sei e ciò che provi. Ti sei costruito un muro attorno al tuo cuore per difenderti da dolore. Ma quando riuscirai ad amare di nuovo, dovrai fare tutto quello che è in tuo potere per non lasciartelo scappare!”  
Magnus guardò Ragnor incapace di rispondere: gli aveva aperto gli occhi su qualcosa che aveva sempre saputo ma che non aveva mai voluto ammettere. O semplicemente rendersene conto perché faceva troppo male. Così si alzò con un sorriso e una decisione che sorpresero persino lui.  
“Vai da qualche parte?” gli domandò Ragnor con lo stesso sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Sai una cosa? Anche da morto riesci a dare degli ottimi consigli.”  
“Sarebbe bello se li ascoltassi non solo ogni trecento anni” fece Ragnor prima di sparire e lasciando Magnus solo con se stesso e i suoi pensieri alla ricerca di quel coraggio che gli sarebbe servito per andare all’Istituto, entrare nella sala della cerimonia davanti a tutti e aspettare che Alec mandasse all’aria il matrimonio. Non era chiedere troppo in fondo.  
Andò nella sua stanza e cercò alcuni dei suoi abiti migliori a li scartò tutti. Era una situazione troppo delicata e visto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, forse era meglio optare per qualcosa di sobrio che non l’avrebbe esposto più del dovuto. Un completo nero era perfetto. Sembrava un po’ un vampiro, ma gli sembrò comunque la scelta più adatta. Finì di abbottonarsi la camicia e e fece un respiro profondo… in fin dei conti aveva un’ottima scusa. Doveva parlare con Clay e Jace dei suoi progressi nella ricerca del Libro, magari a Clay sarebbe venuto in mente qualcosa che li avrebbe aiutati. E poi Izzy l’aveva ufficialmente invitato alla cerimonia, quindi…

Quando arrivò all’Istituto non c’era quasi nessuno se non qualcuno davanti agli schermi per assicurarsi che non arrivassero intrusi o soggetti potenzialmente pericolosi. Magnus oramai era un ospite fisso degli Shadowhunter, quindi nessuno batté ciglio quando lo videro entrare e dirigersi con passo deciso verso la sala in cui si stava tenendo la cerimonia. Era già iniziata, poteva percepire l’energia marcia delle rune che venivano evocate, rune che da lì a breve i due sposi avrebbero inciso l’uno sulla pelle dell’altro in un legame indissolubile. Doveva sbrigarsi.  
Percorse i corridoi dell’Istituto seguendo la scia magica, visto che non aveva ben chiaro dove si sarebbe effettivamente svolta la cerimonia, fino a che non arrivò a pochi metri dalla porta aperta sul salone. Poteva intravedere il tappeto che avevano percorso prima Alec e poi Lydia per incontrarsi all’altare e ora sarebbe toccato a lui calpestarlo per non lasciarsi scappare quell’occasione. Si appoggiò per un secondo con la schiena al muro e inspirò profondamente: non aveva molto tempo se voleva farlo, doveva sbrigarsi. Ma la domanda era proprio quella, voleva farlo davvero? In cuor suo sì, anche se non era certo che avrebbe sopportato l’umiliazione di Alec che lo mandava via. Si era già preparato la frase con cui zittire la madre di Alec che sicuramente gli sarebbe andata incontro per allontanarlo o farlo desistere da fare qualsiasi cosa. E lui le avrebbe semplicemente risposto “Questa è una cosa tra me e tuo figlio, me ne andrò solo se lo dirà lui”… semplice ma d’impatto. E se invece non avesse fatto nulla? Se fosse rimasto lì fino alla conclusione della cerimonia? Le cose per lui non sarebbero cambiate più di tanto, avrebbe continuato a flirtare con Alec (anche se essendo un uomo sposato si sarebbe perso gran parte del divertimento) mentre Alec… beh, era stato lui a volersi sposare, a qualunque cosa andasse incontro sarebbe stata una sua responsabilità: che fossero infelicità perpetua o una bella famigliola felice, a nessuno era dato di saperlo. E lui stesso non poteva fare alcuna predizione visto che qualunque cosa sarebbe successa sarebbe stata la conseguenza di una sua azione.  
Si avvicinò ancora un po’ e si sporse per vedere quello che stava accadendo: Lydia aveva preso la propria stele e, con la mano di Alec tra le sue, era pronta a incidere la runa nuziale sulla mano dell’uomo che Magnus voleva. Era lì, bastava solo fare un passo…

Quel passo Magnus non lo fece mai.  
Era rimasto immobile a osservare dall’angolo dietro la porta Lydia e Alec che si incidevano la runa nuziale, con un pizzico di nervosismo, ma nessuna traccia di rimpianto. Per lo meno sul volto di Lydia. E come darle torto.  
Rimase ad ascoltare distrattamente la musica che proveniva dal salone del ricevimento mentre lui era ancora lì, dietro un’altra porta, ad aspettare che Clary o Jace facessero la loro comparsa, così da informarli sui progressi fatti e trovare, magari, anche qualcosa che li conducesse al Libro Bianco.  
Finalmente Clary uscì dalla sala e Magnus l’afferrò per un braccio, facendola sussultare per lo spavento.  
“Shhh” fece lui mettendo un dito davanti alle labbra “Vai a chiamare Jace. Ho delle novità.”  
“Non sei venuto qui per-”  
“No” la interruppe subito Magnus “Avevo altro a cui pensare” aggiunse cercando di ricomporsi e non dar a vedere cosa in realtà lo stava tormentando.  
Clary gli rivolse uno sguardo non molto convinto, quello tipico dei mondani che sanno perfettamente quando qualcuno sta mentendo, soprattutto se ci sono di mezzo dei sentimenti, ma comunque fece quanto le aveva detto. Riemerse con Jace e andarono in una sala dove avrebbero potuto parlare senza che nessuno potesse vederli.  
“Questi sono una serie degli effetti più importanti appartenuti a Ragnor” disse facendo schioccare e dita e facendo apparire dall’alone azzurro che caratterizzava la sua magia, una serie di oggetti ben disposti sul tavolo “Ma non sono in grado di capire quale potrebbe condurci al proprietario del Libro Bianco” spiegò pendendo in mano un oggetto a caso. Gli alti due fecero lo stesso, ma subito Clary attirò la loro attenzione verso un segnalibro di stoffa.  
“Aspetta un attimo, questo segnalibro! L’ho già visto. Nell’altra dimensione mi avevi mostrato un libro di incantesimi… Credo fosse il Libro Bianco.”  
“Ottimo!” fece Jace “Se è così possiamo usarlo per rintracciare il proprietario” disse cercando di afferrare il segnalibro, ma Magnus glielo strappò dalle mani.  
“La magia degli stregoni è più potente per queste cose” spiegò con un sorrisino beffardo e nel giro di qualche secondo cominciò a visualizzare chi fosse e, soprattutto, dove fosse il proprietario del Libro. O meglio, la proprietaria.  
“Ok, ho una bella e una cattiva notizia: quella bella è che so chi ha il Libro Bianco. Quella brutta? È Camille.”  
Non aveva potuto fare a meno di sussultare quando aveva visto a ci appartenesse il libro, ma non era quello stesso tipo di sussulto come quando vedeva Alec. Era rammarico, dispiacere e un pizzico di odio nei confronti della vampira per averlo reso così impotente e incapace di accettare una cosa come i sentimenti nei confronti di qualcuno. Dopo di lei niente era più stato lo stesso, e il suo aver rinunciato ad Alec ne era la prova.  
“Camille?”  
“A quanto pare Rapahel l’ha rinchiusa nei sotterranei dell’Hotel DuMort.”  
“Dopo che le ho tirato un pugno, non credo proprio sarà disposta ad aiutarmi” mormorò Clary, consapevole che ogni sua speranza di risvegliare sua madre era andata perduta.  
“Non ha altra scelta… fidati di me” disse Jace guardando Clary negli occhi prima di andare via, con in mente chissà cosa.  
Magnus alzò le spalle, c’era chi era messo peggio di lui.  
“Hey...” lo fermò Clary quando fece per andarsene.  
“Non devi tornare alla festa?“ le domandò Magnus cercando di liberarsi il braccio.  
“Perché non sei arrivato prima?”  
Magnus sembrò di cercare offeso.  
“Perché stavo lavorando per voi, cercando di trovare qualche indizio sul Libro Bianco.”  
E Clary gli rivolse nuovamente quello sguardo, quello che dice “so che mi stai dicendo una bugia”… nonostante avesse apparentemente accettato ciò che era realmente, era comunque stata cresciuta come una mondana, ovvero una persona che vive ascoltando anche le regole del proprio cuore.  
“Non potevo certo interrompere la cerimonia...”  
“Il Magnus che conosco io non si sarebbe fatto il minimo problema” lo stuzzicò lei.  
“Alec probabilmente non avrebbe gradito la mia presenza… ha fatto una scelta in fondo.”  
“Dettata dalla Legge che si è sentito obbligato a seguire! E se avesse seguito il suo cuore?”  
“Se, se e ancora se… Non ci è dato di saperlo” constatò Magnus alzando le spalle prima di far apparire il portale che l’avrebbe condotto a casa sua.  
“Magnus…?” lo chiamò ancora Clary. Questa volta lo stregone si girò, senza dire nulla, senza risponderle con una battutina tagliente “Mi dispiace” aggiunse lei facendo un passo indietro, come a dire che non avrebbe più fatto commenti sulla sua decisione.  
Magnus sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Fa niente, ho una vita lunga davanti… Fai le mie congratulazioni agli sposi. E auguri ai figli maschi!” disse prima di sparire e il portale con lui.  
Clary poté soltanto rimanere lì, rendendosi conto che quel matrimonio aveva distrutto la vita di tre persone. Non aveva molta esperienza a riguardo, ma i matrimoni generalmente dovrebbero avere un finale migliore.

Non importava che ora fosse, Magnus in quel momento voleva solo sedersi sul divano, e bere qualcosa di molte forse, non per ubriacarsi, ma aveva bisogno di avere la sensazione di essere ancora in grado di provare qualcosa… anche solo il bruciore dell’alcool.  
Non era molto, ma meglio di niente.  
Osservò la sua casa e si rese conto che in quel momento non lo era davvero, era diventata un’eco di qualcosa – o meglio qualcuno - che non c’era più. Un po’ come lui. Non aveva perso niente perché in fondo, tra lui ed Alec non c’era mai stato nulla. Ma faceva male lo stesso.  
Fece schioccare le dita e pian piano gli oggetti di Ragnor che aveva portato via dalla sua abitazione sparirono. Rimase lì, fermo sul divano, a osservare il sole che sorgeva: era un’ora di transizione, di assoluta pace e di puro pericolo, c’era chi si sarebbe svegliato e chi invece sarebbe andato a dormire. L’ultimo oggetto appartenuto a Ragnor sparì e lui rimase lì, seduto immobile sul divano a guardare la polvere che si muoveva piano e andava lentamente a posarsi dove oramai non c’era più nulla.

 

-Fine-

**Author's Note:**

> Sono finita qui per colpa di Netflix che mi ha consigliato la visione perché avevo Supernatural tra i preferiti. L’esatto passaggio da “diamo un’occhiata” a “scriviamoci su una fanfiction” temo di essermelo perso però… Il mio amore per l’angst e lo slash mi ha portato a ideare questo What if…? dove Magnus non riesce a evitare il matrimonio tra Alec e Lydia (che è una scena semplicemente stupenda ma mi piacciono i finali tristi...).  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, perdonate le inesattezze ma fino a una settimana non avevo idea di cosa fosse Shadowhunters, quindi tutto ciò che so si basa sulla serie tv.  
> Il titolo viene dall'omonima canzone dei [Thy Serpent - Only Dust Moves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCk88mVewrY)


End file.
